


Prat Face

by FinditAgain



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinditAgain/pseuds/FinditAgain
Summary: Merlin is a little too invested in Gwen's artistic process.





	

Gwen's favourite material to work with had always been clay.

As an art student it was easy for Gwen to lose herself in all the different mediums available, or to be persuaded by Morgana into one of her performance projects. But sculpting was where she truly felt at home. There was no better feeling than that of moulding how you see the world with your bare hands.

Now if only human beings were as easy to deal with as clay.

 “I’m not saying that it looks bad,” Merlin said with a guilty expression. “It’s just that his nose- Have you taken a good look at his nose? It has a really particular lift right at the bridge.”

“Hmm, does it now?” Gwen listened to her friend's comments with intent, though her eyes didn’t stray from the face sculpture she had been working on for some time now.

“And his eyes, you’ve done such a great job with them, but they’re meant to be a bit closer together.” Merlin continued speaking while gesturing towards her piece on the table in front of them.

“Do you think so?”

“Yes, absolutely. It wouldn’t do you any harm adding more to the lips too. His are fuller than that.”

_Oh dear,_ Gwen thought with amusement. Merlin's usual commentary on her pieces consisted of enthusiastic phrases like _wicked_ or _wow, that’s odd; In a good way!_ He’d never sat with her in the studio just to talk about what she was working on, and never had he been so concerned about how it would eventually turn out.

 “I guess it will all come together once you’ve added the scar.” This made Gwen pause and turn to her left to look straight at her friend. “A scar?” she asked, bemused. “What on earth for?”

“ **The** Scar. The one on the left side of his jaw, almost in line with his ear. Haven’t you ever noticed it before?” He asked with wide eyes.

“No Merlin, I can’t say that I have.” And her subject had been her roommate for over a year already, how could Merlin know so much about his face when _they_ had only met a couple of months ago?

“But – It's _right there._ ”

“Yes, on his face, you’ve just told me that.”

“And you’ve known him for years!” True enough but...

“Although I love him to pieces and obviously observed him thoroughly for this assignment, I haven’t really had the time to look into the depths of his soul like you apparently have.”

She couldn’t help but giggle at Merlin's gobsmacked expression. He didn’t quite meet her eyes.

“I- …shut up Gwen.”

There was a tense silence while she turned back to observe her work.

“Aren’t there anymore suggestions you’d like to give me on my assignment before I turn it in?”

“Well... just that it should clearly be named prat face.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012 for camelot-drabble.


End file.
